Beauty Institute
by Mana2702
Summary: Prendre soin de son corps est crucial pour Thorin alors se rendre dans un institut de beauté est normal. Toutefois il ne veut être pris en charge que par un homme, Cupidon et le destin vont lui envoyer le candidat idéal.
1. Chapter 1

Thorin entra dans l'institut de beauté et sourit à la jeune femme assise à l'accueil:

«-Bonjour, je suis monsieur Durin, j'ai rendez-vous.

-En effet, épilation du torse, des aisselles, des jambes complètes et… du maillot.

-C'est ça.

-Je vois que vous avez expressément demandé un homme… mon collègue arrive dans un instant je vous invite à patienter.

-Merci.»

Thorin lui sourit et s'assit sur un des fauteuil. Thorin était beau et il en avait conscience, malheureusement pour lui son métier exigeait qu'il prenne soin de son corps, qu'il soit régulièrement épiler, mais jusque là toutes les esthéticiennes qui s'étaient occupé de lui avaient eu les mains beaucoup trop baladeuses. Il savait que pour prodiguer les soins et épilations il fallait toucher, mais de là à caresser les cuisses ou les fesses il y avait des limites. Une esthéticienne un jour avait même fait le coup de lui toucher les testicules de façon très insistante, soit disant sans le faire exprès. Thorin détestait ça, il était beau, il en jouait pour son travail mais il n'était pas non plus un objet. Le brun était en train de vérifier ses mails quand une voix masculine lança à sa droite:

«-Bonjour monsieur Durin, si vous voulez bien me suivre.»

Thorin se leva en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il sourit à l'esthéticien:

«-Bonjour, appelez moi Thorin.

-Dans ce cas appelez moi Bilbon.»

Ils entrèrent dans une cabine, Bilbon avait la chair de poule d'avoir entendu la voix grave de son client. Thorin était amusé, l'homme face à lui était plutôt petit, mince, blond, les cheveux légèrement bouclés, des yeux bleus foncés et un petit nez en trompette. C'était un adulte avec un corps et un visage enfantin, c'était adorable.

* * *

Bilbon était impressionné, l'homme face à lui semblait avoir été sculpté par les dieux tant il était magnifique. Même les statues d'hommes grecs ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville! Thorin était très grand, mince mais avait l'air très musclé, des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, des yeux bleus ciel, une mâchoire carrée, un nez droit et fin. Bilbon ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer ses mains absolument superbes, il avait de longs doigts fins de pianiste. Toutefois Bilbon était professionnel, il lança en se dirigeant vers la porte:

«-Je vous laisse vous déshabiller, je reviens dans un instant.

-Vous pouvez rester ça ne me dérange pas j'ai l'habitude.»

L'esthéticien rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, voir cet homme se déshabiller allait clairement lui donner des idées inavouables. Pour se donner contenance il se tourna et commença à préparer son matériel en demandant:

«-Par où voulez-vous qu'on commence?

-Comme vous préférez, ça m'est égal.

-D'accord… alors disons le torse en premier.

-Parfait.»

Bilbon sourit avec gentillesse et commença à étaler de la cire chaude sur le torse musclé face à lui. Il demanda doucement:

«-La cire n'est pas trop chaude?

-Non c'est parfait merci.»

Le blond devait se concentrer sur son travail plutôt que sur son envie de mordre et lécher les muscles de ce beau brun.

* * *

Thorin était allongé sur la banquette, parfaitement détendu. Il devait passer par l'épilation toutes les deux semaines environ. Il regardait les gestes précis de Bilbon, le petit blond était très consciencieux. Thorin eut un sourire en coin en voyant que le blondinet rougissait légèrement. Il demanda:

«-Vous travaillez dans cet institut depuis longtemps?

-Plus ou moins, un an et demi pour certains ça fait longtemps, pour d'autres non.

-Je comprend c'est vrai que c'est un laps de temps particulier.

-Et vous, que faites-vous dans la vie?

-Je suis mannequin slash doublure corps pour les acteurs lors de scènes de danse et de scènes de nus.»

Bilbon en eut le souffle coupé, il n'était pas surpris pour le côté mannequin, mais doublure nue c'était tout simplement incroyable. Le jeune blond savait que cette profession existait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une vraie personne qui faisait ça. Bilbon demanda timidement:

«-Scènes de nus… vous faites des films pornographiques?

-J'en ai fait étant jeune pour payer mes études.»

Bilbon eut les yeux ronds de surprises ce qui fit éclater Thorin de rire. Le blond frissonna au son grave de ce rire et à la vue des dents blanches parfaitement droites du brun. Thorin lança:

«-Mais non je plaisante je voulais juste voir votre tête. Pardon.

-Ne vous excusez pas je l'ai mérité, ma question était déplacée.

-Non c'est normal de se poser la question quand on dit qu'on fait doublage corps pour du nu. Disons que pour des scènes ça m'arrive de simuler l'acte sexuel, mais je ne fait pas vraiment l'amour à la personne face à moi.

-Et comment en vient-on à faire cette profession?

-Hum… bonne question. Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à le devenir. J'étais mannequin et doublure pour scènes de danse, puis un jour un réalisateur m'a demandé si je pouvais doubler la scène de nu car l'acteur qui pensait pouvoir le faire se sentait finalement incapable de se mettre nu devant la caméra. Du coup j'ai accepté et puis de fil en aiguille c'est devenu une de mes compétences.

-Bah dites donc!»

Tout en parlant Bilbon avait continué d'épiler le torse. Il évitait de trop regarder Thorin, car les yeux clairs étaient beaucoup trop envoûtants, il ne pourrait plus se concentrer si il les regardait. Il demanda:

«-Vous faites ce métier depuis longtemps?

-Je suis mannequin depuis 7 ans et doublure corps depuis 4 ans.

-Je vois, bah dis donc j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui fait votre métier.

-Ah… content d'être votre premier.»

Bilbon rougit tandis que Thorin ricanait. Le brun était content, car malgré le fait qu'ils discutaient, et le fait qu'il pouvait clairement voir que l'esthéticien n'était pas insensible à ses charmes il n'en profitait pas. Thorin le fit d'ailleurs remarquer:

«-C'est agréable que vous ne profitiez pas de la situation.

-Comment ça, demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Toutes les esthéticiennes que j'ai eu par le passé avaient les mains baladeuses. Je vois que mon corps ne vous laisse pas indifférent, mais vous restez très professionnel, j'admire cette qualité.

-Euh… merci. Mais je… enfin… votre corps…

-Je sais et ça ne me dérange pas.»

Thorin fit un léger clin d'œil au blond. Bilbon se sentit à la fois embarrassé et excité que Thorin ait remarqué l'attirance qu'il éprouvait. L'esthéticien demanda en arrachant la dernière bande de cire sur le torse:

«-Vous êtes de la région?

-Oui, j'étais partit depuis un moment, mais je suis revenu m'y installé dernièrement.

-Ah d'accord.

-Oui, je me suis séparé de mon mec alors j'ai voulu effectué un retour aux sources. En plus comme ça je me rapproche de mes parents, je ne les ai pas beaucoup vu pendant que je vivais à la Moria alors j'ai décidé de passer un peu de temps à proximité.

-C'est gentil de votre part.»

Bilbon attrapa une pince à épiler et retira les derniers petits poils qui n'étaient pas partis avec la cire. Après ça il passa une crème hydratante sur le torse musclé mais ne toucha pas plus que nécessaire. Après le torse il fit rapidement les aisselles avant de passer aux jambes.

* * *

Thorin ne ressentait presque plus de douleur quand on l'épilait maintenant, il avait l'habitude. Il demanda en gardant les jambes bien immobiles:

«-Et vous, vous êtes de la région?

-Non, je suis de la Comté mais le destin m'a fait venir ici.

-Le destin?

-Bon d'accord un ex, mais la région m'a beaucoup plu alors je suis resté et lui il est partit.

-C'est vrai que Erebor est une très belle ville et les alentours sont superbes.»

Bilbon commença à épiler les jambes de Thorin et ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres. Une fois les jambes terminées Bilbon se figea, il devait faire le maillot à présent. Il inspira mentalement et commença à étaler la cire comme si de rien n'était. Thorin de son côté continuait de parler pour que l'atmosphère ne soit pas tendue.

* * *

Une fois l'épilation terminée Bilbon passa un coton avec du talc sur les parties intimes de Thorin. Il se recula:

«-Voilà, vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

-Merci, c'était vraiment sympathique.»

Thorin se leva et commença à se rhabiller pendant que Bilbon nettoyait son plan de travail. Il jeta les bandes de cires usagées, les cotons, les protections en papier sur le plan de travail et celle sur la banquette. Thorin venait de finir de s'habiller, Bilbon sortit donc de la cabine et se dirigea vers l'accueil, suivit par le grand brun. Il se plaça derrière l'ordinateur:

«-Alors… un forfait jambes complètes, aisselles, torse, maillot ça fait un total de 120 euros s'il vous plaît.

-Par carte s'il vous plaît.»

Bilbon entra le montant sur le TPE et sourit:

«-Vous pouvez introduire votre carte.»

Thorin eut un sourire en coin, introduire lui faisait penser à bien d'autres choses qu'à sa carte bancaire. Normalement les gens disaient « insérer » pour parler de la carte, Thorin sourit à ce lapsus inconscient du blondinet. Il entra son code et demanda:

«-On peut déjà prendre rendez-vous pour dans 2 semaines?

-Bien sûr… quel jour vous conviendrez le mieux?

-Vous avez de la place le mardi?

-Oui, matin ou après-midi? J'ai des places pour les deux.

-Plutôt le matin.

-Alors 10h30 ça ira?

-Parfait c'est noté. Ce sera pour le même forfait.

-Très bien.

-À bientôt alors.

-A bientôt, au revoir.»

Thorin sourit à Bilbon et partit. Le rendez-vous avait prit plus d'une heure il avait vraiment passé un très bon moment en présence du blond. Il était content d'avoir trouvé un aussi bon esthéticien, il n'était pas prêt d'en changer à présent. En plus Bilbon était très mignon ce qui ne gâchait rien.

* * *

Bilbon ignora royalement le regard noir que lui lançait Maria qui était à l'accueil. Elle murmura:

«-Y en a qui se font pas chier!

-Pardon?

-Tu te fait pas chier! Limite tu le suçais là!

-N'importe quoi! Ça s'appelle être poli et courtois pour fidéliser la clientèle mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne comprenne pas un truc aussi simple.»

Bilbon retourna ranger sa cabine, il était assez content d'avoir rabattu le caquet de cette idiote de Maria.

* * *

 _ **Voilà j'avoue que c'est parce que j'ai fait un stage dans un institut de beauté la semaine dernière que j'ai eu cette idée de profession pour Bilbon, et Thorin bah... juste parce qu'il est magnifique je voulais lui faire un métier où sa beauté est primordiale ;) J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbon enchaîna les rendez-vous de ses clientes, il repensait à Thorin. L'occasion ne lui était pas souvent donnée de pouvoir voir un homme si beau devant lui comme ça. Il termina son dernier rendez-vous de la journée. Le petit blond rentra chez lui et se fit couler un bain. Il mit de la musique sur sa chaîne hi-fi et commença à se déshabiller. Le petit blond était vraiment bien, il adorait se détendre dans un bon bain moussant après une longue journée. Aujourd'hui la mousse était à la noix de coco, Bilbon ferma donc les yeux et inspira un grand coup en s'installant dans l'eau. Il adorait ce parfum chaque fois ça l'apaisait totalement.

* * *

Thorin de son côté arriva au studio. Aujourd'hui il faisait des photos nu, c'était toujours amusant de faire ça. Le beau brun se déshabilla et enfila un peignoir avant d'aller sur le plateau. Le photographe le regarda:

«-Salut, mets toi en place.

-D'accord, il faut que je fasse quoi?

-Tu te met sur le canapé tranquille, tu ouvres le magazine et tu le place pour cacher ton sexe.

-Ok ça marche.»

Thorin se mit sur le canapé et suivit les indications du photographe. Ils commencèrent à prendre les photos. Thorin variait les positions et une jeune femme vint poser avec lui. Ils se mirent donc à faire des photos ensembles. Le brun adorait son travail, le fait que son corps puisse retranscrire les idées d'un photographe était très intéressant.

* * *

Une fois le shooting terminé Thorin se rhabilla. La modèle qui avait posé avec lui arriva:

«-Hey ça te dit qu'on aille prendre un verre toi et moi?

-C'est très gentil mais non merci. Je suis fatigué je vais juste rentrer chez moi.»

Le brun sourit poliment et rentra chez lui. Il prit une bonne douche, mangea et se coucha. Thorin avait refusé d'aller boire ce verre car il savait que la modèle aurait tenté de coucher avec lui et c'était hors de question qu'il perde du temps à ce qu'une fille flirte avec lui.

* * *

Bilbon se leva le lendemain et commença à faire du ménage. Il ne travaillait jamais le jeudi. Le blondinet en profita donc pour faire ce qu'il avait laissé en attente depuis dimanche. Bilbon se connecta ensuite sur les réseaux sociaux. Sur son fil d'actualité il vit que le célèbre photographe Waynz avait fait un nouveau shooting. Il y avait des photos de Thorin justement, c'était un post de Waynz lui-même: « Super shooting aujourd'hui, merci à Thorin Durin et Kamia Dream pour m'avoir servi de modèles vous avez été géniaux!» Bilbon sourit et sentit son corps réagir lorsqu'il vit la photo de Thorin allongé sur le canapé avec nonchalance avec un magazine comme seul vêtement.

Le blondinet termina ce qu'il avait à réglé sur internet et retourna voir les photos de Thorin. Bilbon sourit et commença à se faire du bien devant son ordinateur. L'esthéticien n'était pas habitué à faire ça, mais là il ne pouvait vraiment pas se retenir. Une fois qu'il eut atteint le point de non retour, Bilbon nettoya un peu autour de lui et mit un commentaire sur le post: « Sexy ce Thorin Durin, j'en croquerai bien un bout! » Il espérait bien que le brun verrait ce commentaire.

* * *

Thorin sortit de la douche après sa séance de sport quotidienne et regarda les réseaux sociaux. Il vit qu'il était identifié sur un commentaire. Il éclata de rire en voyant le commentaire de Bilbon. Alors comme ça l'esthéticien avait envie de le croquer et il le trouvait sexy. Il appuya sur le nom de Bilbon et lui envoya un message privé:

«-Alors comme ça je suis sexy et t'as envie de me croquer? Alors que dirais-tu de prendre un verre et qu'ensuite on se croque mutuellement? 0:) »

Thorin envoya en souriant, il adorait l'idée de prendre un verre avec Bilbon et qu'il puisse se passer un truc après était encore plus alléchant. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver:

«-Ok, ce soir, 19h au bar à côté du cinéma?

-D'accord on s'y retrouve. Prévois ta nuit car je pense qu'on va terminer chez toi ou chez moi.

-Ou alors on peut directement prendre le verre chez l'un de nous deux? Comme ça on gagne du temps!

-Ok… chez toi?

-D'accord.»

Bilbon donna son adresse et Thorin sourit:

«-A tout l'heure dans ce cas.

-J'ai hâte.»

Thorin se mit à rire, il avait réussi son coup.

* * *

Bilbon était excité comme une puce. Il termina de mettre de l'ordre même si il venait tout juste de faire son ménage. Il vérifia aussi qu'il avait de quoi passer à l'acte avec le brun. Normalement le blond n'était jamais aussi direct, mais là il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps, de se languir éternellement. Pour une fois le blondinet avait envie de passer à l'action, de prendre ce dont il avait envie et besoin sans hésiter.

* * *

Bilbon vérifia que les glaçons avaient bien prit dans le congélo et vit que l'heure approchait. Il se mit un coup de déo et on sonna à la porte. L'esthéticien ouvrit et sourit à Thorin, il était magnifique, Bilbon en avait le souffle coupé. Il portait un t-shirt près du corps, un jean moulant et des tennis, ce n'était pas une tenue exceptionnelle, mais le brun semblait être le genre de personne magnifique peu importe les vêtements qu'ils portent. Bilbon se mit sur le côté:

«-Entre je t'en prie.

-Merci. C'est sympa ici, ton immeuble a l'air calme.

-Oui très.»

Bilbon ferma la porte et fit visiter son appartement à Thorin. Le brun l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue. Bilbon fut surpris pendant un instant mais lui rendit rapidement son baiser. Le t-shirt du brun se retrouva au sol, et le polo de Bilbon suivit. Tout en s'embrassant ils continuèrent de se déshabiller mutuellement. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, Thorin allongé au-dessus de Bilbon. Le mannequin demanda:

«-Ça t'arrive souvent d'écrire ce genre de commentaires pour avoir un rencard et coucher avec un gars?

-Non c'est la première fois. Mais je ne m'en plaint pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avec toi je n'avais pas envie de passer par le stade interminable du flirt, de l'attente et tout ça. J'avais envie d'être direct.

-Tant mieux, je suis content de t'avoir fait cet effet.»

Thorin lui dévora la gorge de baisers brûlants, descendit jusqu'à sa taille et commença à lui embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses. Après ça il lui embrassa le sexe. Bilbon gémit en se cambrant, c'était incroyable d'en être arrivé là alors qu'il lui avait juste fait une épilation puis lui avait laissé un commentaire sur une photo. Les baisers et les caresses de Thorin étaient bouillants et Bilbon perdait la tête.

Le blondinet faisait courir ses mains sur le corps musclé de Thorin. C'était comme si il connaissait le brun depuis toujours, son corps lui paraissait si familier. Bilbon fit se relever Thorin et se frotta contre lui. Il se mit en position et commença une fellation qui fit se liquéfier son partenaire. Le blondinet sourit et ouvrit un tiroir d'où il sortit une boite de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Il montra ainsi à quel point il avait envie de procurer du plaisir au brun mais surtout à quel point il avait envie qu'ils passent aux choses vraiment sérieuses.

Thorin attrapa la boite de préservatifs et en enfila un. Ensuite il attrapa le lubrifiant et s'en badigeonna les doigts. Il embrassa à nouveau l'esthéticien et entra un doigt en lui. Le blond gémit et ferma les yeux, c'était un pur délice. Thorin continua de le préparer pendant de longues minutes et se mit en position. Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Bilbon et demanda:

«-Tu es prêt?

-Oui vas-y.»

Thorin poussa et pénétra Bilbon tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Les deux hommes étaient en pleine ébullition, leur désir avait atteint le sommet. Le mannequin commença à donner des coups de rein en tenant Bilbon serré contre lui.

Le blondinet était à l'agonie, c'était si bon qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il fit en sorte que Thorin puisse aller encore plus loin en lui. Le blond dévora la bouche de Thorin de baisers avides, comme si chaque baiser l'aidait à respirer. Bilbon enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Thorin lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme. C'était à la fois violent, délicieux et magique. Thorin continua de bouger en lui et atteignit le point de non retour lui aussi. Il se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de Bilbon. Le blondinet sourit en reprenant doucement son souffle:

«-C'était super… on le prend ce verre alors?»

Thorin gloussa bêtement et Bilbon prit une douche avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

* * *

Après une douche bien méritée Thorin alla rejoindre l'esthéticien:

«-Je meurs de faim!

-Je sais moi aussi, alors je te propose qu'on prenne un verre et qu'en même temps je prépare à manger. Tu veux manger quoi?

-Je sais pas, fais un truc simple et sans prétention.

-Ok… j'ai des cordons bleus et des pâtes, ça te va?

-C'est parfait.»

Bilbon sourit et se mit à cuisiner après leur avoir sorti une bière chacun. Thorin bu une gorgée de bière en fixant Bilbon de ses yeux magnifiques:

«-C'était express en attendant.

-Comment ça?

-Entre la rencontre et coucher ensemble…

-Pas si express que ça, il y a eu quelques jours de battement, certains couchent ensembles dès le premier jour.

-C'est vrai. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens voient ça d'un si mauvais œil car tant que les deux sont consentants je ne vois pas le problème que ça se passe le premier soir ou plusieurs jours après.

-Je sais bien, les gens sont si fermés d'esprits parfois! Je l'aurais bien fait le premier jour avec toi, malheureusement il fallait que je termine ma journée à l'institut.»

Ils se mirent à rire et Bilbon termina de cuisiner, par chance ce qu'il avait prévu se préparait vite. Étrangement les deux hommes ne ressentaient aucune gène alors qu'ils venaient de baiser comme des fous malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Bilbon sortit des assiettes et des couverts et ils se mirent à manger. Le blond demanda:

«-Alors, tu as déjà un autre projet de shooting?

-Pas encore non. Mais c'est bien, comme ça je vais pouvoir gérer un peu de trucs chez moi.

-Bien, oui tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu.

-Oui c'est super.»

Ils finirent de manger et Thorin se leva:

«-Bon je vais y aller car je pense que tu travailles demain.

-Oui, mais si tu veux rester y a pas de soucis.

-C'est gentil mais je pense que c'est un peu tôt. En plus il est déjà tard alors je pense qu'il faut que tu te repose maintenant.»

Bilbon sourit, c'est vrai qu'entre leur partie de jambes en l'air et le repas il était maintenant plus d'une heure du matin. Thorin l'embrassa rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. Bilbon l'accompagna et regarda le brun partir, il était content que ça se soit passé comme ça entre eux. Le blond alla se coucher en espérant qu'ils se reverraient. En attendant les draps avaient l'odeur de Thorin et ça l'aida à s'endormir.

* * *

 ** _Je sais d'habitude je prend mon temps pour ce genre de rapprochement, mais j'aime vous bousculer (voir vous torturer) mes jolies, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin était prêt à monter sur scène pour un défilé lorsqu'il envoya un message à Bilbon:

«-C'est partit pour exhiber mon corps devant des centaines d'inconnus! Vive les défilés :') »

Le brun sourit en imaginant la tête du petit blond. Il n'avait pas vraiment donné de nouvelles depuis leur folle soirée quatre jours plus tôt, mais le brun avait dû préparer le défilé, faire du sport pour que ses muscles soient parfaits le jour venu, faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait, dormir, faire des essais… Thorin n'avait pas eu une minute à lui ces derniers jours. Il rangea son téléphone et monta sur le podium, regardant un point fixe devant lui.

* * *

Bilbon était en train de prendre une pause lorsqu'il vit le message du brun. Il se mit à rire, il imaginait très bien Thorin en string (même si le brun n'avait pas spécifié qu'il ne porterait que ça) marcher devant tout le monde. Cette pensée fit rire le blond tout seul. Il ignora le regard que lui lançait Maria. Elle lança avec dédain:

«-Arrête de faire style on sait tous que t'as pas d'amis!

-Non j'ai pas d'amis, par contre mon mec est mannequin. Bye bitch.»

Il retourna au travail, laissant Maria avec un visage incrédule:

«-Comment tu m'as appelé?

-Tu as très bien entendu. Écoutes c'est simple: je ne t'aime pas du tout et tu ne m'aime pas alors ne parlons pas, comme ça ce sera plus simple.»

Il lui fit un faux sourire qui dura à peine une demi seconde pour lui montrer toute l'ironie qu'elle lui inspirait. Le blond accueillit sa nouvelle cliente, elle venait pour un soin du dos. L'esthéticien se mit donc au travail, il pensait à Thorin et ça le fit sourire. Il commença à papoter avec sa cliente de tout et de rien, c'était plus sympa que de travailler en silence.

* * *

Thorin termina son défilé et se rhabilla avec ses propres vêtements. Il rentra chez lui et envoya un message à Bilbon pour savoir comment il allait. Le brun n'était pas contre l'idée de revoir le petit blond, mais il avait un emploi du temps très chargé prochainement. Il soupira et prit une bonne douche. Après ça il alla faire quelques courses, il n'avait plus rien dans ses placards. Le brun vit qu'il avait une réponse de Bilbon. Il sourit, l'esthéticien lui proposait de venir le voir chez lui, comme ça même si demain Thorin se levait tôt, il serait déjà chez lui et pourrait se préparer pour aller au travail. Thorin était vraiment tenté par la proposition, il finit même par l'accepter.

* * *

Le blond sauta presque de joie lorsqu'il vit que Thorin lui donnait son adresse. Il prit une douche, acheta une bouteille de vin et partit voir le brun. Normalement le mannequin était chez lui et il devait probablement l'attendre. Bilbon sonna à l'interphone. La porte s'ouvrit et Bilbon monta dans l'ascenseur. Quelques instants plus tard il toquait à la porte de l'appartement 217C, ce chiffre fit sourire le blond. La porte s'ouvrit et l'esthéticien sourit bêtement. Thorin était entièrement nu devant lui. Bilbon entra et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, il était trop occupé à embrasser son beau brun à pleine bouche.

* * *

Thorin emmena Bilbon jusqu'à la cuisine. Il posa la bouteille de vin dans un coin et sourit:

«-Tu arrive au bon moment le dîner est prêt.»

Thorin avait fait des spaghettis carbonara. Les deux hommes se régalèrent, Bilbon demanda tout de même:

«-Pourquoi tu es nu?

-Je cherchais quelle tenue porter quand tu es arrivé mais sans réussir à me décider, et je me suis dit que du coup ne pas m'habiller nous ferait gagner du temps pour la suite.»

Le blond éclata de rire, c'était une logique implacable. Ils finirent donc de manger et allèrent dans la chambre. Ils firent follement l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon se réveilla le premier et prépara le petit-déjeuner. Il entendit bientôt le bruit de la douche et sourit, le brun était enfin réveillé. Il avait dormit comme un bébé après leurs ébats. Le blondinet voulait au moins faire ça pour son mannequin, il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de travail en ce moment. De plus il avait insisté pour venir chez Thorin, alors il pouvait bien lui préparer de quoi manger avant qu'il doive partir au boulot. La voix grave du brun lança depuis la salle de bain:

«-Tu viens me rejoindre bébé?»

Bilbon fut franchement surpris par ce surnom, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à de telles familiarités. Il sourit, alla dans la salle de bain et vit le plus beau spectacle du monde. Thorin était debout sous le jet, les yeux fermés, à laisser l'eau couler sur son visage avec l'air le plus détendu et le plus heureux sur le visage. Le brun redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de l'esthéticien en souriant:

«-Tu viens? Tu en a mit du temps.

-Je préparais le petit-déjeuner de monsieur.»

Bilbon se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il se colla à Thorin et l'embrassa, laissant l'eau le tremper totalement. Les deux hommes continuèrent de s'embrasser, puis se savonnèrent mutuellement. Le brun les rinça puis ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent. Thorin lança:

« -Tu bosse aujourd'hui?

-Non.

-Alors viens au tournage avec moi. Tu vas voir c'est fun l'ambiance d'un plateau de film.

-Euh… ok si tu veux.»

Les amants prirent le petit-déjeuner puis partir pour les studios. Thorin déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du blond et partit dans sa loge pour se déshabiller.

* * *

Bilbon était assit sur une chaise et attendait. Le réalisateur s'approcha de lui:

«-C'est toi la doublure corps?

-Non, c'est Thorin il est déjà en train de se préparer.

-Je sais, je parle de la deuxième doublure corps! On fait un film sur un couple gay.

-Oh… Non c'est pas moi désolé.

-Bon bah tu vas remplacer celui qui était prévu car il nous a manifestement posé un lapin!

-Mais je sais pas faire ça moi!

-C'est pas difficile tu vas y arriver ne t'inquiète pas. T'as pas de texte, t'as juste à être à poil et à suivre le mouvement, Thorin sait quoi faire!»

Bilbon hésita, puis alla timidement toquer à la porte de Thorin. Celui-ci ouvrit et lui sourit:

«-Tout va bien?

-Euh… ils m'ont demandé de faire la deuxième doublure corps car apparemment celui qui devait le faire leur a posé un lapin.

-Oh… mais tu te sens de le faire?

-Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix à vrai dire.

-D'accord… ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, Radagast peut être vraiment excentrique parfois. Tu peux refuser tu sais, mais si tu accepte tout se passera bien tu verras.»

Thorin embrassa doucement Bilbon pour le rassurer et le blondinet se déshabilla. Ils allèrent ensuite vers le plateau main dans la main. Le blondinet était calme grâce à la présence de son beau brun. Ils écoutèrent les indications du réalisateur et allèrent sur le plateau. Ils retirèrent leur peignoir au dernier moment. Le réalisateur cria « action » et Thorin prit le visage de Bilbon dans ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans le sien puis l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et Bilbon oublia vite qu'il était devant des caméras. Il se laissa aller au désir qu'il ressentait pour son amant et lui rendit son baiser. Ils commencèrent à se caresser puis s'allongèrent sur le lit, car bien sûr le décor représentait une chambre. Le brun continua d'embrasser son blondinet puis grogna de plaisir lorsque Bilbon commença à lui offrir une merveilleuse fellation. Thorin gémit et se laissa faire quelques minutes avant de faire s'allonger Bilbon sur le ventre. Il lui dévora les fesses et ne tarda pas à le pénétrer. Les deux hommes avaient totalement oubliés où ils se trouvaient.

Le brun commença donc ses mouvements de va et vient, tenant son amant par la taille. Bilbon grogna en se cambrant au maximum. Ils firent l'amour un long moment avant de jouir l'un après l'autre. Thorin se retira et se laissa tomber sur le côté, ils venaient de tourner une scène d'amour alors qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés le faire de façon si… réelle. Les deux hommes sursautèrent lorsque Radagast cria:

«-Coupez! »

Le brun tourna la tête vers son amant et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un éclat de rire, ils avaient fait tout ça sans réfléchir. Thorin fit signe à une assistante qui leur apporta leurs peignoirs. Ils se couvrirent et le brun regarda son amant:

«-Alors hum… je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça.

-Je sais… moi non plus. Tu crois qu'ils sont obligés de garder ça au montage? Je veux dire… c'était intime on ne faisait pas semblant, et je ne veux pas que la terre entière me voit faire l'amour!

-Je vais leur parler t'inquiètes bébé.»

Thorin alla voir le réalisateur et commença à parler avec lui. De son côté Bilbon alla dans la loge et prit une douche. Il se demandait comment ils avaient pu déraper autant, comment ils avaient fait pour se retrouver dans leur bulle alors que des dizaines de personnes les regardaient.

* * *

Le brun rentra dans la loge et regarda Bilbon:

«-Normalement ils ne vont pas garder la scène au montage, mais ne crions pas victoire avant de voir le résultat final.

-On verra bien. Je t'aime en tout cas.»

Bilbon fut lui-même surpris d'avoir dit ça. Il baissa la tête, il était mortifié et était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque Thorin le prit dans ses bras et qu'il murmura:

«-Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé.»

Il lui caressa la joue et ils se câlinèrent un moment. Après ça ils tournèrent encore une ou deux scènes avant de pouvoir partir.

* * *

Les deux hommes se voyaient officiellement comme petits amis depuis plus de trois mois maintenant. Finalement Bilbon avait quitté l'institut de beauté, trop agacé par les propos mesquins que Maria tenait en permanence. Il avait ouvert sa propre affaire d'esthétique à domicile et ça marchait du tonnerre, il avait transformé son appartement en mini institut, et il vivait désormais chez Thorin. Le brun était content de trouver Bilbon à l'attendre chaque soir quand il rentrait du travail. Le blondinet adorait préparer le repas en se disant que ça ferait plaisir à son homme de n'avoir qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table quand il arrivait après une longue journée. Les deux hommes avaient trouvé un bon équilibre, Bilbon continuait d'offrir ses soins esthétiques au brun régulièrement.

* * *

Au montage du film ils avaient simplement gardé leurs échanges de baisers passionnés, le début de caresses lorsqu'ils étaient encore « sages » et après lorsque Thorin se laissait tombé sur le lit après l'orgasme. Ils avaient coupé toute la partie vraiment chaude au milieu. Bilbon en était très reconnaissant, il n'avait pas voulu que ça ternisse sa réputation. Il avait accepté le rôle pour dépanner, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit en train de se faire prendre à quatre pattes c'était trop gênant car en plus il avait vraiment adoré que Thorin lui fasse l'amour dans cette position. Car même si au montage ils avaient greffé le visage des vrais acteurs sur leurs corps, Thorin et Bilbon étaient tout de même crédités en doublure corps, alors le blond n'avait pas voulu qu'on voit des choses trop personnelles non plus.

* * *

Les deux amants n'avaient pas imaginés que leur relation deviendrait aussi sérieuse lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensembles la première fois. Mais à présent ils étaient réellement fous l'un de l'autre et ils passaient autant de temps que possible ensemble malgré leurs emplois du temps respectifs très chargés. Bilbon était en train de nettoyer son matériel après une journée remplie d'épilations quand Thorin arriva:

«-Si on partait en vacances sur une île paradisiaque et qu'on en profitait pour se marier?

-Oui, soyons fous!»

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, ils aimaient être aussi inconscients et spontanés. Les amants commencèrent donc à préparer leurs valises, ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer ensembles car ils arrivaient toujours à se surprendre. Bilbon sourit et se blottit dans les bras de Thorin un moment, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient partir et se marier sur un coup de tête. Le blond adorait ce style de vie, ils ne se posaient pas trop de questions, ils profitaient juste du moment présent, du fait d'être ensembles et ça renforçait leur amour il en était sûr.

* * *

Le couple grimpa dans un taxi en direction de l'aéroport et Bilbon lança un regard à leur immeuble. À leur retour ils seraient mariés, c'était incroyable. Il se tourna vers Thorin et l'embrassa. Le brun murmura:

«-Je t'aime, j'aime que toi aussi tu ai ce brin de folie en toi.

-Je crois que c'est notre côté fou qui nous a plu. Je t'aime aussi Thorin, et j'ai hâte de devenir ton mari!»

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **Je sais, cette fiction est plus courte que celles que je fais habituellement, mais j'avais envie que celle-ci reste fraîche, sans trop d'intrigues qui leur met des bâtons dans les roues ou autre. Cette fiction je voulais juste qu'elle apporte un sentiment de bien-être, de simplicité et de légèreté. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu j'attends vos retours ;D**_

 _ **P.S: si certain(e)s de mes lecteur(ice)s ont passé le BAC et l'ont eu félicitations, si d'autres doivent passer au rattrapage courage ça se passera bien ;)**_


End file.
